SpiritxSoul: Awakening
by Junichiro Nakashima
Summary: this story is about Ash, Red and Leaf 3 siblings born after the great war, as like other people thy have special powers and have the ability to summon and make contract with magical beast and spirits. As they go to a school to meet new friends and learn how to use there powers to go on a quest to fight monster, demon and fallen ones and fight a great evil. Maybe Rated: M
1. Spirit X Soul: History

**Hello there is Junichiro Nakashima (Nakahiro for short) and this will be my first fanfiction but for now my story are in development, the story is a combo of persona, bleach style Pokemon story and please help me out with it mine grammar and spelling is a bit at the crappy side well enjoy the summary P.S i don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: History<strong>

**Long time ago many people believe in there god pray on to them. Now in your in a distant future where technology is advanced. and where humanity live peacefully. as usual some visit shrines to pray for there god or spirits but most people never thought that spirits, angels or demons really exist but we suddenly a great uproar shook the earth and portals opens to world of spirit. demons and dark spirits even monsters invade our world clam life of many. after a long fight people discover or rediscover some with supernatural power to fight or make a contract spirits to summon that and with the technology to even thy odd. After a long war humanity survive and owe their thanks to their god and guardians. but they both know that this was but the beginning of new age. and after many years they made a school for young ones to learn their power and make a contract with destine spirit. And war was none as the 1st great spirit clash.**


	2. Spirit X Soul: Awakening Chapter 0

normal talking

_Thought_

[communication]

**Ability/attack/Chant**

**Well enjoy oh and i don't own pokemon.**

* * *

><p>Spirit X Soul: Awaken<p>

Chapter 0: The Awakening

At the village a loud scream echoed through the air as the villager were running from the fire and a monstrous roar "Run, it a Fallen one!" said one of the villagers that is fighting a out of the flames came a large men like demon with huge axes covered in blood from his victims that it has slaughter "Damn you demon." said one of the man he charge right at it "NO wait you fool!" but was to late before their eyes they see how their comrade was sliced into half.

As the fire in the village still continued spreading two young boy were running around looking some one "Red, did you find her?!" as the boy to his older twin brother "No, Ash." said Red with regret the roar of Fallen one draw near but also a scream of a young girl witch both Red and Ash recognize "Leaf!" as they run thoughts the direction where they heard her.

A young girl was on the ground crying as her legs got burned unable to stand as she hear loud footsteps from afar and the Fallen one walking through the flames right at her as leaf look a with a horrific face as she seen the monster and try to crawl but it notice her and start it move quicker "DON'T COME, GO AWAY!" cried Leaf in fear as the Fallen one try to swing it axe but suddenly a loud voice shout through "Don't you dare touch our little sister!" and it was hit by a two blast "HUH?!" the young girl look were the two blast and see two boys "Red, Ash!" said Leaf with joy in her face to see her older brothers

As both Ash and Red ran throughout their younger sister "Leaf are you alright?" said Red "Mine lag i can't stand!" cried "We have to go our attacks just took it by surprise!" said Ash while he is keeping watch for the Fallen one

But soon the smoke clear up it was standing there and see the three siblings and start to walk straight at them.

They both see it moving again and Red lift his little sister up and start running with Ash behind him shooting more of the energy blast but it no effect still as the three siblings continue run until a they came to a dead end "Damn it a dead end, what now!" said Ash as Red spot a small shelter "Ash look!" said the older brother as point to the small shelter and they both run through it "It too small for of use to fit in!" said the younger brother as look back trying to spot the Fallen one and suddenly it roar came in close and Red trying to figure out what to do "Damn it, Damn it, this not how it suppose to end just it doesn't matter if i have to die but-" Red fell a hand on his shoulder look to see Ash with a serious face "Red it okay it doesn't matter if have we to die as long our sister is safe." said his brother Red node and carried Leaf in the shelter and put her in "What are you doing?!" said the young girl looking at her two older brothers as stand up and leaving as they look back and both smiled "Big brother will protect you" they both said as lave to the Fallen one

As the Fallen one came near it spot it both Red and Ash but notice that Leaf is not with them "looking for our little sister?" said Red with a mad face as both boy stand ready to face being knowing that they both will killed as the demon swing it weapons the boys barely dodge it because of the small shock wave it make.

Ash just land with some bruise and seen his brother looking at him and node at him "Right!" as he clap is hand together **"Aura Art: form attack"** As lighting gathered at around the demon was rust straight at him to stop him but was fell down **"Aura Art: form defense; earth grip!**" said Red "Now Ash!" as Ash open his eyes **"Lighting Strike."** Ash launch blast of lightning at the Fallen

But the attack only was give it a small yet deep wound, as it roar try to assault Ash again, but young boy smirk just as planned as he look up to see his older brother up high in die air as his slightly glow "Aura Art: destruction art!" as a huge amount energy was gather **"Spiral Flame Cannon!"** as he blast huge flame from his two hand Ash quickly jump away from his brother attack and it hit the demon.

"Nice one!" said Ash to his older twin brother "This should hold it down for a bit." said Red before he collapsed from exhaustion "are you right?" said Ash to his brother worried "I am fine let got back to leaf before-" but just as Red was about to finish his sentence he was pushed away by Ash "What was that for?!" as he turn his brother bit look in shock to seen Ash left arm cut "ASH!" as he run to his brother side seen his brother still breathing but as he's trying to stop the bleeding Red look back to see the Fallen is right behind them "Damn!"

As leaf is trying to move her burn legs as she use her power to create a stick to support her walking. "I need to find them fast?!" thought Leaf as she walked to find her brothers but soon she heard a loud explosion and walked as fast she can to that direction knowing where her brothers are.

Just as she arrived she looked at horror to see Ash arm was cut off and and Red got deeply cut at his back.

as the Beast stabbed Red to make him suffer because of that Leaf scream which cost the Fallen One to see her, leave the boys and walk straight at her. both Red and Ash see as how close it come to their younger sister

"Don't touch her!" said Ash barely standing up to attack but it countered by slashing the young boy left eye. "Ash!" yield Leaf as she tried to reach to her brother but to grabbed by the Fallen One and being lift up as it slowly crushing her. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Said Red while he's crawling through them as Ash just open his to see his Leaf being crushed.

as it look at both boys and release smirk and laugh at them which trigger anger in the boys and suddenly 'BA DUMP' as there eyes start it to glow two pillars of flame and lighting came from the pillars two pairs of glowing eyes appeared. as the Demon look turn around walk closer to them like a moth to a fire. as it was close arm came out and grabbed the Fallen one by it head and throw it away like it was garbage as the two pillars die down to reveal two being instead of the two brothers two demon looking beast stood with horns and tails as they look at Leaf who was unctuous and look back at the Fallen one and glared at it and both start to roar like raging beast as they start attack it, with no delay the Fallen try to defend itself but was to slow as the two beast have reach before it and black crimson one punch it in the face while the black dark blue grabbed it tail before it was sent flying by his brother and smash at the ground.

as the fallen stud up again just a second later just see the two boys coming from above and both land it hard on it. just as the beast can't move the two raise their hand a weapon of pure energie was form and pears through the Fallen "GRRAAAA" as it roar in pain the boys continued by pressing harder so long until the Fallen one died and fade.

just after the event rain started to fall to extinguish the fire from around the village as the two beast both look how the dark knight turn to dawn while the rain fall on their faces and both return to their normal human form yet still zooming out in the cloudy sky as both bodies that was heavily wound are completely healed

moment after a mysterious person cloud came "seem it was too late." as he look at the three children especially at the two and see on them a strange marks on their body "You curse origin have been unsealed."

* * *

><p>Well then the first chapter is out hope you enjoyed it review if like or PM me. well time to take mine leave till next time.<p> 


End file.
